Pokemon to Pokemon sequel
by BanetteGirl
Summary: A story most of u want and no there is no summary for this one lol good luck reading it - o
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my readers its your one and only sleeping shadow kitty here with the story you have been waiting for the sequel to Pokemon to Pokemon, ps. Some names may be wrong in spelling ok sorry I have problems with spelling**

**Eevee- get on with it**

**Me-bite me**

**Eevee-(quiet)**

**Me what's wrong no comeback**

**Eevee where is the ketchup**

**Me-0.0**

**Pokemon to Pokemon: the sequel**

**By: Sleeping shadow kitty**

***Where am I, I cant remember at all, my body feels heavy, I think I'm gone a sleep now,***

"**Hey wake up, Please are you ok,"**

**A small figure cam into view, it was odd at first then it focused. It was a small rabbit.**

**I blinked "Where am I,"**

"**Well, your in twinleaf town, my, well once my home,"**

"**Huh,"**

"**Never mind what's your name,"**

"**Paul,"**

"**WHAT,"**

**The small rabbit jumped back, she stared at Paul, in disbelief**

"**You cant be,"**

"**Well I am, and I Know it," Paul said**

"**Come on come with me,"**

"**Why,"**

"**JUST DO IT PAUL,"**

**He was pulled threw the back streets of the town and shoved at a pond.**

**Paul looked in there and stared. He was a Sneasle. He had the ears and the claws and the body and the tail(s).**

"**AWWWW,"**

"**See," said the rabbit**

"**Who are you,"**

"**Dawn,"**

'**WHAT,"**

"**Um this isn't the place come on I'll take you to the others,"**

'**Others,"**

"**Yeah, something isn't right a lot of trainers are showing up as pokemon,"**

"**Who,"**

"**Ash, Brock, Ursula, Conway, Volkner, You, Me, Zoey, Kenny, and Barry, so far anyway, and well there is another one, but we have only heard of that one, threw wild pokemon, come on we have to sneak threw town,"**

"**ok,"**

**Paul followed her threw the allies, until they reached an abandoned building, its windows were boarded over, and the bricks were missing here and there. Paul glanced at it then at her**

"**Really," he asked his eye brow lifted, "This is the place,"**

"**Yeah no one will notice it because this building is on historical property and cant be destroyed,"**

**She walked up to it, and pushed one of the boards,"You have blue streaks in your fur,"**

"**Huh,"**

"**In your puff see,"**

"**Ow, yeah I do don't I, you have them too," she pointed at his head I had a few purple streaks**

"**I guess I do,"**

"**Come on in,"**

**Paul and her walked threw the doors, and were meet by a Ralts,**

"**Dawn your Back,"**

"**Yeah Zoey,"**

"**I was worried over you,"**

"**Ow, I sorry, look Paul has been turned too,"**

***turned, what***

"**Ow, not him too," Zoey looked hurt**

"**Yeah him too,"**

**Zoey held out her Paw to him, she had red streaks in her green hair**

**He shook it, 'Thanks,"**

"**Come on, this way, we will get him a room,"**

"**We are in the Hotel right,'**

"**Yeah we are,"**

"**So I get my own room right,"**

" **yeah,"**

"**Um, Paul can me and Zoey ask you a question,"**

"**I guess,"**

"**Um would you mind having a room next to Dawn,"**

**Paul looked at them, they were smiling at him, "I guess,"**

"**NO,"**

**A Richu came running down the hall ways and stood to full length **

"**Ow, Volkner, why not," Dawn asked**

**Zoey lowered her hear, "It would have been fun,"**

"**I don't care, you are to have the room at the end of the hallway away from everyone,"**

**Dawn lowered her ears, and Zoey didn't look up.**

"**You too, back to your rooms,"**

"**Yes, sir,"**

"**You come with me,"**

**Paul followed, he turned an looked at them they were still standing there Dawn waved bye.**

**Volkner lead him to the hallway then up the stairs then to the end, the room opened. He shoved Paul in and left.**

**Paul looked around it had a broken chandelier, a big bed, a torn wallpaper, and a broken boarder window.**

'**Huh,"**

**A board moved, and a small shape came threw,**

"**HIYA,"**

**Paul jumped it was a Rotom**

"**Who are you,"**

"**Ash. Who you,"**

"**Paul, you loser,""No way you got turned too,"**

***Turned he said it too***

"**Yeah I guess,"**

"**Cool we room buddies, I stay next door,"**

***Great***

"**So anyway bye, got a go,"**

***Finally***

**Paul looked around the room again before he got an idea.**

***if I'm a Sneasle then I can use ice beam***

**He shot it at the wall, only to have it bounce back and hit him**

"**Hahahaha,"**

"**Huh, who there,"**

**Dawn jumped from the top **

***there is a hole up there***

"**Silly, you have to aim better,"**

"**Like you can do better,"**

"**I can."**

**She aimed up and shot off her own, it hit the chandelier and hit every corner of the room until it was a ice oasis,**

"**Wow,"**

"**Now it similar to mine, hah, so Paul, are you ok,"**

"**I guess, what is turning,"**

"**Its when-"**

"**GET OUT OF HIS ROOM,"**

**Volkner was at the door with a bowl of food,**

"**Sorry, I just wanted to see if he was ok,"**

"**I don't care, you're my girl now get out,"**

"**I'm not your girl, I don't belong to anyone," she walked out**

***Did I hear that, Volkner doesn't seam to dazed maybe only I heard it***

"**Here is your supper, enjoy, tomorrow night at six we all eat in the dinning area, understood,"**

"**Yeah, I guess,"**

"**Look here mister punk, don't get an attitude with me," **

"**I can get one when I want," Paul growled**

**Volkner smirked, "So you have a backbone,"**

"**Yeah,"**

"**Whatever," he walked out of the door**

"**WOW, you stood up to Volkner,"**

"**Huh, ow its you,"**

"**hey, anyway, good job,"**

"**So what's with him,"**

"**He is the oldest, of us, and he thinks he big time boss,"**

"**And why does he call Troublesome, his girl,"**

***wow, am I jealous***

"**Cuss, he clams her, and she don't like it at all,"**

"**Huh,"**

"**He thinks he can have her, and she has already told him before no,'**

"**Ow, alright, I'm tired,"**

"**Night, Paul,"**

"**Hz, ow, night, uh, Ash,"**

**Ash disappeared. **

**Paul snuggled under the covers and fell asleep.**

***what's is all this what's turning, and why am I here, too sleepy think more in the morning***

"**Paul, wake up,"**

***HUH***

**Paul shot up and looked outside, and saw a figure shoot by, the window.**

**Paul fell back asleep, and woke up to, well Ash's face**

"**AWWW,''AWWWW,"**

**SHOCK**

'**Sorry, u scared me," Ahs said floating out of Paul's reach**

"**GET BACK HERE,"**

**They took off running/floating threw the hallways.**

"**I GOT HIM," Ash said as he fell threw the breakfast room**

**Paul stopped and looked around there was Dawn, Volkner, Ash, and Zoey plus more.**

"**Ok, everyone say hi,"**

"**I'm Ursula," said a Meowth**

"**I'm Brock," said a Geodude**

"**I'm Kenny," Said a Shroomish**

"**HI, PAUL, I'M BARRY, YOUR BIGGEST FAN," said a hyper Starly**

**Paul glanced at Dawn, then at Barry,**

"**Uh, Hi,"**

"**Ok, lets eat,"**

**Paul sat by Ash, who asked (Attacked) him to sit there.**

**Dawn sat across from them, with Zoey.**

**After breakfast, everyone went to their rooms.**

"**So Paul, how did you sleep," Asked Ash**

"**Ok, I guess, hey did you see a shape, last night go by your window,"**

"**Nope, why did you,"**

"**Yeah I did,""NO WAY YOU SAY IT,"**

"**Shut up,'**

"**Why,"**

"**because I don't want everyone to know, it kind spoke to me,"**

"**Wow, that's great, is it a dude or chick voice,"**

"**I couldn't tell,"**

"**Ow, ok, hey are you up for some training,"**

"**Yeah I guess,"**

"**Good cuss, your aim needs aim,"**

"**YOU saw that,"**

"**Yeah, dude I did, you suck,"**

"**I'll kill you,"**

"**With your aim, please, you couldn't hurt a fly, wait unless that fly was you,"**

**Paul growled at him, and hit him upside his small head**

"**Hey, a fly,"**

"**HAHAH, funny," Ash growled**

**They walked out side, and into the back area, Ash showed Paul the targets**

**And as the practiced Paul somewhat improved.**

"**I'm tired I didn't even hit a target," Paul growled**

"**Ow it just takes time Paul," Dawn said as she walked outside**

"**Well he didn't hit anything unless you count the twelve rocks,"**

"**Shut up,"**

"**The four trees,"**

"**I said be quiet,"**

'**And the eight Pidgy, then yeah you hit something,"**

**Paul glared at Ash, **

"**What I do,"**

'**Haha, will you will get better soon," Dawn said**

"**I doubt it," Volkner said**

"**What do you want,"**

"**I came to train,"**

**He shot an attack at and hit square on.**

**Dawn rolled her eyes, Paul smirked at that,**

***am I wagging my tail at her***

**Paul turned and look**

***nope good***

"**Lets see you do better hot shot, unless you are nervous in front of my girl,"**

"**I'm not your girl," Dawn mutter**

**Paul glared at him, and shot and attack without think and hit square on **

"**Wow, alright one out of 20, go Paul," Ash cheered**

**Volkner walked away**

"**Good shot Paul, well I better go," Dawn hopped off**

**Paul watched her go**

'**Oh, I see, you only hit your targets when she is around, ok, dude, like she is a big red flag zone, she is like guarded by Volkner all day, BIG red FLAG," Ash said**

"**I'm going to go talk to her,"**

"**Ok you do that, WAIT WHAT,"**

**Paul was already running ahead he stopped Dawn at the door.**

"**Um thanks Paul, I could have got it,"**

"**I know, but still, it's a nice thing to do,"**

'**Ok who are you and where is Paul, he never does anything nice for anyone," Dawn laughed**

"**This is a new Paul,'**

"**Well, if you see the old Paul tell him I liked him more,:" Dawn walked away**

**Paul sat down on the ground and threw his claws up in the air**

"**Dude, what got into you," Ash asked**

"**I don't know, I feel great,"**

"**Love bird,"**

"**What,"**

"**Nothing,"**

"**Who is there,"**

"**No one important, but if I do say so myself, you are a love bird,"**

"**Who is out there Paul," Ash asked**

"**I don't know,"**

**A shadow was in the hallway, it shot an attack and disappeared.**

"**Wow, creepy," Ash said**

"**Yeah"**

"**Hey look a paw print, maybe we can get Brock to identify it, he is a breeder," Ash said**

"**Put it is only half of one,"**

"**Ok but Brock is good, come one,"**

**They took off running, and a figure appeared it turned and used it fluffy orange tail to whip up the paw print until it was just dazzles then it gave a creepy laugh and took off.**

"**It was right here, hey where did it go Paul,"**

"**I don't know, it was here when we left,"**

'**See look what you are doing now, you are lying to us, already this isn't a game, if something is in the hotel then we are in danger, and you think it is all a big game,' Volkner sneered.**

"**Now, now that's not nice, at all, I saw the figure too," Said a voice**

"**Ow, Conway this is great see Volkner don't go accusing Paul, and Ash,"**

"**I wasn't accusing Ash I was Accusing Paul,"**

"**Conway what did you see," asked Ursula**

**The Slowpoke looked at them, and said, "A dog, then after they left a ghost, there is two,"**

"**what two of them, aw, see Volkner you have to apologize," Dawn huffed**

**Volkner growled at him, and walked away, wrapping his tail around Dawn and pulling her along. Her face was solem she walked with him.**

"**That, Jerk," Zoey puffed out her cheeks**

"**Seriously, Dawn isn't happy," Brock said**

"**But what can we, do he is stronger, and bigger than a lot of us," Conway said**

"**I say we let Paul, Deal with him,"**

"**Huh," Paul asked Barry**

"**You are his size, and Dawn does need help," Ash said**

"**Yeah, please Paul," Ursula begged**

"**I say you train, and get stronger and we study and see if he don't get better," Kenny said**

'**WHAT, Dawn needs help now," Zoey growled**

"**Then help her,"**

"**WHO IS THERE,"**

"**No you that hasn't been,"**

**(Smack)**

"**Shut up you fool,"**

"**Who are you guys,"**

"**Well, that's for us to know," a shadow of a ghost whipped past them**

"**Hey wait," the other one tried to leave,**

**But ran into A wall and fell over, the other one turned around and grabbed the dog and disappeared.**

"**Who were they,"**

"**UMMM, a dog and a ghost," Brock mumbled**

"**Hey look there is ice on the ground where that Dog, landed," Said Ash who had placed himself on Paul's head**

**Paul looked over it, and another paw print,'**

"**We have a clue," Ash yipped**

**Paul rolled his eyes, and studied the paw print**

***looks like an Eevee but which one, there is ice so either Vaporeon, or Glaceon,***

"**What you thinking," Ash asked looking down at him,**

"**Huh, nothing come on lets go get so rest, I'm tired,"**

"**Ok,"**

**They all walked back to their rooms, everyone was quiet threw dinner.**

**Paul kept looking at Dawn, she was looking at her plate, Volkner's tail was behind her.**

**Paul clinched his Fist, and felt a huge amount of power go threw him.**

'**Tisk Tisk, getting angry over a girl,"**

**Paul looked around no one was talking, they were all eating**

***who are you***

***A friend, you want power, and answers, but you can't get them, that girl would give them to you, but you don't have the power, get stronger evolve, and win her***

***But how do I evolve***

***you know what item you need, and it will be yours in due time***

*** a grip claw* (I think that's right)**

***Right good bye***

**Paul blinked**

"**PAUL,"**

"**Huh," he looked at Ash**

"**Dude you like zoned out on me, ready for bed yet,"**

"**Ow, yeah, lets go,"**

**Well what you think I no its not as serious but it will get serious soon, and no this is not all about Volkner Paul and Dawn, **


	2. Chapter 2

Ok chapter two on the go,

Eevee_ hurry up again

Me_ I am give me time

Chapter two

Paul laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, he was relaxing some what.

*where can I find a grip claw at*

Whimper-whimper

Paul sat up, he went threw the hole in the wall and entered Ash's room. It was orange, with yellow stripes, he had electric currents going threw as lights, he was curled up in the meddle of the bed asleep.

*if its not him then who is it*

Paul walked back to his room, and heard it again

*focus, focus*

Paul closed his eyes and focused on the sound.

Paul climbed up the wall and threw a small hole, he listened very closely to the sound.

"its not fair, how come I'm the one unhappy and locked up all the time, I'm not allowed to do anything,"

*Dawn*

Paul popped threw the hole and dangled his feet off the side, she was sitting at an iced desk, Her whole room was made of ice, he looped at Her.

"Are you, umm, ok,"

Dawn sat up and turned around, Paul jumped down and landed on her bed.

"P-Paul, what are you doing here,"

"I heard you crying, what's up,"

"Volkner wont let me do anything, I can't train, I can't talk to people, I'm suppose to just sit in my room and wait for him all the time," she huffed

"Don't be like that, why don't you just set him strait,"

"I can't,"

"What,"

"I'm weak against his attacks, he is stronger too,"

"But you have a strength he doesn't know of,"

"What,"

"You know his weakness, and training pattern,"

"I do,"

"Well Ash told me he drags you everywhere, so I bet you know a few thing or two,"

Dawn smiled at him, "your right,"

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Hey Dawn can I come in,"

"Owe no, Volkner, you need to go,"

Paul nodded and headed up the wall and into the hole, but something made him stopp he turned and watched as Volkner entered.

"Hey there is my girl,"

"I'm not your girl, I don't belong to anyone," Dawn growled

"Did you say something,"

"No,"

"How about a kiss good night," Volkner asked

"No," Dawn whispered

"Huh,"

"Um well you see I haven't been feeling well the last two or three days nd I don't want to get you sick,"

"AWW, you always have an excuse,"

"No I don't you just ask at the wrong time,"

"Fine well good night,"

He walked out the door and closed the door.

Paul heard him say something about checking up on him, and hurried to his room.

As Volkner walked in Paul jumped on his bed, and acted like he was almost asleep,

"What do you want in here," Paul muttered

"Nothing, just making sure your in here,"

"Well its none of your business if I am or not,"

"Yes it is,"

'yeah well you said I wouldn't be next to anyone but I have a room buddy, Ash, and there is another room next to me too,"

'You stay way from that room"

"Why don't want me to talk to Dawn,"

"WHAT,"

"I can talk to her if I please," Paul smirked

Volkner shot off an attack, Paul jumped up and rammed his claws on his head

Volkner backed away, and rubbed his head then rammed his tail (iron tail) at him

Paul fell into the wall, He looked up, and clenched his fist, and felt that power again, he looked at his claw it was glowing (Shadow claw)

*Do it Paul Volkner has his guard down, throw at his right leg*

Paul ran forward and knocked Volkner flying off his feet,

*OW NO ASH*

Ash ran in the room,

"What is going on,"

"ASH WATCH OUT,"

Volkner knocked Ash and himself into the wall. Paul rolled Volkner off of Ash, and picked up the little guy

"Are you ok,"

"Wow, lets do that again,"

*See power is amazing*

Paul shook his head' Dawn and everyone else ran in the room,

"WHAT HAPPENED,"

"PAUL WHOOPED VOLKNER'S BUTT," Ash screamed in glee

"What, you beat Volkner, wow," Dawn said

"it wasn't suppose to happen he attacked me first," Paul said

"Its ok, Paul someone had to put him in his place," Dawn said

Brock pulled him out of the room and into his, everyone left, but Dawn, Zoey, Ash, and Paul.

"Well, we better help you clean up," Zoey said

Dawn nodded, "Right come one,"

The four of them took two hours clean up the room, Paul and Ash worked on the right side, and Dawn and Zoey worked on the left.

After they finished, They laid on the floor, and relaxed.

'So Paul, you learned Shadow claw," Zoey said

"Yeah it was kind of cool, it felt amazing, I felt all this power rush to my hand, and I used it,"

"Um cool, so that mean you know, Ice beam and Shadow claw,"

"yeah, so what moves do all you know,"

"Physics, and confusion, plus magical leaf," Zoey said

"I know, thunderbolt, shock wave, agility, and finally Quick attack," Ash said

"What about you Dawn," Asked Zoey

"I know ice beam, bounce, and swift,"

"So I'm the weak one," Paul said

"No, you beat Volkner," Dawn said

"No, I didn't it was an accident," Paul said

"How was it an accident,"

"I don't know,"

They looked at the clock, it was 1:30 a.m. The girls left, and so did Ash, but Paul was to awake to worry.

He walked down the hallway and knocked on Dawn's door, she opened it and looked at him

"Hi," he said

"Hi," she giggled

"Um can you help me with ice beam,"

"I guess so,"

"Ok lets go,"

"oh you mean now, um ok,"

They walked outside, and Dawn walked past the training field, She looked at Paul.

"Are you coming,"

"I thought we were going to train, out here,"

'We can't Volkner's room is right there on the second floor,"

"Owe, ok, I'm following,"

They walked into the woods, threw the allies, and into the midst of town, it was really quiet.

Flap, Flap, Flap

They turned and Saw Barry, Flying behind them.

"Barry, what are you doing,"

"I woke up saw two figures run by my window then saw you guys leaving, since I was up I felt like coming with is that ok,"

"Yeah, be quiet," Paul told him

They walked past a huge house, and Dawn stopped at the drive way.

"Yeah you alright," Paul asked

"Owe Dawn, I'm sorry we can turn around," Barry said

"Huh," Paul asked

Dawn stared at the house, "No its ok, lets go, besides she probably doesn't really care anyway,"

"What's going on," Paul asked

"This is my, was my house, until I was turned,"

"So you talk like its been forever,"

"It has been," Barry said

"What,"

"Dawn has been turned for almost three months now,"

"Really,"

"Yep, and my mom not once has talked to the police, or looked for me," Dawn said

"Owe, how long have you been turned Barry,"

"Two weeks,"

"Owe, then I'm the latest,"

"Yeah, well anyway lets go train,"

They walked into the marsh lands, and Dawn and Paul worked on their ice beam and Barry was the target, (he was working on his speed) after about a few hours, they sat down to relax, then Paul felt a small body on his head.

'There you are I woke up and found out you three were gone," Ash said

"Sorry," Dawn said

"It's ok, but I wouldn't want to be gone if Volkner wakes up, he might want round two,"

"That's a good point," Barry added

"Well we can go back, if ya'll want," Paul added

Dawn looked down, "I don't feel safe there no more,"

"GIRL I hear you, who dose feel safe there,"

"WHO ARE YOU,"

A set of figures walked out a Four legged one and a Two legged one.

The Four legged one was a Glaceon, and the two legged one a Banette. They both looked like girls.

'Who are you two,"

"I'm Emma," Said the Glaceon

"And I'm Aspen," said the Banette

"Paul,"

"Dawn,"

"Barry,"

'Ash,"

"we know who you are silly, we have been talking to you all along, Paul,"

'What me,"

"Yep, I help you out along the way, remember at the dinner table,"

"That was you,"

"Yes I used Dream eater and hacked in your thoughts, I am very skilled, and I helped you fight Volkner," Aspen said

"And I was the one showing up all the time, it was funny seeing your guys faces,' Emma laughed

The two were kind of fun, and they each wore a handkerchief around their neck, Aspen's was green ,and Emma's was yellow.

"So wait you two are the other,"

"Other's darling there is two of us," Emma corrected

"Yes we are, we have been gathering information, apparently the reason we turn s cause there is a pokemon waiting for all of us," Aspen said

"What is turning," Paul asked

"Its when you change into a pokemon you are ferry close with, Like me and My Banette we go everywhere together, and I changed into him,"

"And me with my Glaceon we are really close like sisters,"

"An the same goes with ya'll,"

"But I don't have a Rotom,"

"But you meet one and he trusted you very easily,"

'Owe, ok,"

"Now the pokemon that wants to see us is know as the golden Whishcash," Aspen said

"And he has only been seen in Twinleaf town," Emma said

"So when we find him we will change back,"

"Yep but there is a catch," Said Aspen

"What,"

"You have to find the truth of your feelings," said Emma

"WHAT,"

"If two of you are in love and don't know it then you want change back until you understand, like me and Emma, we had a fight right before we turned, and our pokemon witnessed it, and it took us three months to find each other and forgive and that's when we understood, and you guys will soon understand it too," Aspen said

"Owe ok,"

'Then why weren't we turned into our starters," Paul asked

"Because Whishcash, already knows you are connected to them, not these, now listen we need to get back to the hotel,"

"Ok,"

The 6 pokemon headed back to the hotel. Dawn was watching the two newcomers. Paul stopped on purpose and bumped into her.

"Are you ok,"

'yeah, sort of odd they know so much,"

"Well it will explain it self later on,"

"Huh,"

"They will spill later on how they know so much,"

"Owe ok, I'm tired,"

"Get on my back,"

She crawled up there and hugged his neck, and felt her small cheeks heat up as he placed his claws on her feet.

Ash and Barry were ahead.

(Between Emma and Aspen)

"We hve them now Emma," Aspen snickered

"You know it twin, they won't know what hit them,"

"Yep,"

(Normal)

They came to the hotel and the two new girls, said a short hi.

"Hello I'm Emma,"

"Nice to meet you," Everyone greeted

'What about you,' Asked Volkner to the Banette

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out," She snickered

Emma nudged her,

"Huh, I'm Aspen, nice to meet you," She greeted threw griped teeth

'Well its late, bed time do you two-,'

"We have lived here before you guys,"

"WHAT,"

"We live in the top floor, where the stairs are broken," Said Emma

"But how,"

No answer there was mist and the two were gone.

(*********************************************)

Well what you guys think


	3. Chapter 3

Eevee-Ok so what is taking you so long

Me- I am trying to get information for more stories

Eevee-look we are on

Me-HOLY CRAP HELLO

Chapter 3

Aspen, woke up, and looked at her partner, Emma was still asleep.

"It wont hurt to look around," Aspen took off

She flew threw the hotel, and into Dawn's room, she was smiling and curled up in a ball.

"Wonder what she is dreaming about, she looks a little flushed," Aspen floated closer

"P-P-Paul," and a giggle

Aspen backed up with a smirk, "Ok then,"

She took off again into another room, it was Barry's.

He was flapping around turning and jumping, he had targets all over his room, Aspen looked dully at him,

"Wow what a freak, Emma would get a kick out of him,"

She took off again, searching threw the rooms. Kenny was already eating breakfast with Ursula, and Volkner. She floated past the doorway and into Brocks room he was talking to Zoey, who turned to face Aspen.

"Good morning,"

"Hnn, Good morning," Aspen floated to the ground

"Well are you hungry,," Asked Brock

'No, um can you tell Barry to practice on his high flying, He is doing all his training wrong if he wants to evolve,"

"Wait, evolving,"

"Yeah, if you evolve you get stronger,"

"Well you see we don't plan to stay as pokemon forever," Zoey laughed

"You have no choice either evolve or die," with that Aspen floated away

"Wait, what,"

But she was gone, she entered Ash's room and saw the small pokemon was still asleep. She floated around him, he was so small

"You have to be so strong, if you want to survive," she mumbled

And floated to Paul's room, he was lying face up and wide awake, she floated and sat on the bed post

'What do you want,"

"I have to warn you, have to warn," Aspen was floating around again

"about what,"

'the danger the danger,"

Paul looked at her, "Why me,"

"because it all on you its all on you, you can only do it, you can,"

"Do what, make sense," Paul said standing up

"Only you can, but you have to do it with another,"

"You just said just me a second ago,"

"No you have to evolve, and then you have to protect, and ya'll will have to fight,"

'Aspen, what-,"

'She disappeared, Paul stood there confused,

*Me, Me, we, it makes no sense*

Aspen found Emma, she was awake, "You told him didn't you,"

"I could stop, I couldn't stop, he needed to know, I had to Emma, they are in danger the trader the trader is," She mumbled, quietly.

"I KNOW, the trader is in the hotel, but Aspen, we needen't scare them already, but I know you did the right thing," Emma replied, and shifted her paws.

Emma looked around the room, she felt a small change in the air mist, the attic where they stayed became a totally new place to her.

'We are being watched," She murmured

A figure came from the shadows, a body of a fox but a set of eyes that glowed grey.

"YOU TWO," he barked

Aspen turned and faced it, while Emma looked away

"What do you want,"

"YOU know who I want that horrible Sneasle,"

"Yeah we know," Aspen said

"Its taking longer then wanted, we need to find the trader first, are you sure one of these losers knows the task at hand already and refuse to believe it," Emma said

"Of course I do, that is why you two are here, the golden Whiscash, isn't happy, he has upped the time you have till the Eclipse, and if the Sneasle isn't in his containment you both will be stuck as pokemon forever," it snickered and disappeared.

The two shared a look before a small shake from Emma.

"We should head out and look around maybe, we can figure out what went down, and why the trader refused to believe Whiscash and then grab the Sneasle," Emma groaned

"Yeah but its to much work lets jus grab the dang Sneasle then get the trader later," Aspen said floating around

"We have to do it in order,'

"Quiet, that brat of a Ralts is trying to listen in on us,"

Aspen looked at Emma, Emma gave Aspen a look.

'Take care of her," Emma Snarled

Aspen closed her eyes, and focused on the Ralts, she immediately saw the Ralts in the Living room hovering over the ground focusing in on them.

Aspen vanished into the floor.

Emma took to the stairs, as she hit the third stair on the way down, she heard Aspen caring out the order.

"AWWWWWWWWW," Zoey gave a ear piercing scream

Emma took to a jog, and entered the living room, Aspen had the Ralts by the neck, her mouth was unzipped and there was a grey black shadow (gunk) and the Ralts was heading into it.

"That's enough, now listen up you losers, One of you hear now something that's beyond understanding, and you have refused to believe it, now either tell us who you are and the Ralts don't get it," Emma said standing beside Aspen.

Everyone went quiet, they looked back in forth.

'I guess you mean me," Said Ash he floated slowly towards them

Emma eyed him, "What did he tell you,"

"The golden Whiscash told me that one of the others would be the causer, and the reason that I didn't believe him was when he told me who it was I couldn't believe it, I no that the person is not as nice as I wish but I no that the person would have told us,' Ash said his head lowered.

Emma looked at him, then at Aspen, "let it go,"

Aspen dropped the Ralts, and watched as she scurried over to her friends.

Emma looked at Aspen, then at Ash. Aspen Grabbed a hold of Ash, and turned around.

'Lets go," She said

Emma turned and looked at her, and shook her head.

"Not yet, we need the Causer too,'

Everyone looked at them, Aspen smirked the gunk in her mouth making her seam so scary to fight, everyone shivered.

"Ash, why don't you tell them the name of the Causer," She growled

"Its name is,…," Ashe hesitated he struggled around in Aspen's grip

"TELL THE NAME," Aspen roared

"Its, PAUL," Ashe said he looked ashamed

Everyone's eyes fell on Paul. He looked at Ash, then at everyone else.

'ME?" Paul said

"The one that has the dreams, of evil,"

"WHAT," he asked Emma

"In time you will have dreams of a greater evil that caused us to turn, the Whiscash want to stop that before it becomes permanent," Emma said. "Aspen get him,"

She grabbed him around the waist her hand doubling in size and wrapping around him, Paul tried to get out but failed.

'unless you want them back you little guys have quit the challenge, you not only need to get stronger but beat at evil greater than all of you" Aspen snickered

"Wait before you take Paul, may I give him something," Dawn said

'What, give him something, what is wrong with you," Emma asked her face showing a NO.

'Well please, before you take him away forever," Dawn plead

"Fine hurry up,"

Dawn hopped to Paul, he looked at her funny,

"Troublesome,"

Dawn took off her pink bow around her ear, and twisted it to were a c shaped object was left.

'this is for you I know you can make a better use of it, and don't worry the rest of us will try and help too, Right guys,"

'RIGHT," everyone said

"we will try and find a way to reverse this and try and find the greater evil and fix all this,"

Emma looked at Dawn

"You will need this," Emma handed her a map, and a gem

Before Her, Paul, Ash, and Aspen Disappeared.

Dawn looked at the map and Gem, "Get ready everyone we have two very important people to save,"

Everyone gave a nod.

Well there you go this one is shorter but it getting to the point


End file.
